Reaction
by bubbersgod
Summary: How will Naruto react about the confession? Rated M for lemony qualities.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the show or characters in Naruto.

this story starts place in the Hospital just after the defeat of Pein.

* * *

A blur of light became visible as Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "W-where am I" She questioned in her usual low calm voice. "You are on the first floor of the Hidden leaf hospital, well what is left of it anyway." The reply came from Sakura who was working on healing her. "Oh NO!" Hinata screamed as tears poured down her face. It is quite evident that she believes Naruto must have died in the battle. She wasn't able to help at all, so she assumed he must have failed. "Shh settle down Hinata he is doing fine, he actually won the battle!" Hinata a little confused looked up at Sakura and smiled, "But, but how?" Sakura smiled and told her "He must have been so infuriated by seeing what he did to you he lost it and went into the nine tails cloak, and need less to say Pein was running from him." Hinata gasped, trying to cover it with her hands. "Yeah I don't know what exactly his problem was but Naruto kicked his ass up and down the block pretty good." Hinata jumped at Sakura engulfing her in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you for the wonderful news!" Damn can she squeeze a person! Sakura couldn't breathe the whole time she was being attacked.

"Where is he now? I have to talk to him." Her tone had turned more flustered and serious. Sakura told her he was just out the door. "He saw your injuries and started crying, we had to pry him away from you to calm him down. He must have felt so bad, you should have seen him, it was sad seeing him in such a state." Hinata's heart jumped into her throat, what did she just say? "Should I let him in now? I could give you guys your privacy if you want." Hinata nodded after Sakura's offer. Finally he was aware of her feelings. And she will get to talk to him about them.

Sakura left the room and not five seconds later Naruto slowly entered the room. He sat in the chair next to her bed and sighed. "I was worried about you Hinata." The words that came from his mouth hit her hard as she tried not to tear up. "I'll be fine, now that you are here." She jumped out of her bed in nothing but a thin hospital gown and ran over to Naruto to hug him. Naruto was startled but he enjoyed her embrace. He returned the hug and sat her down on the bed.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Naruto spoke with a clear but calm voice. Hinata asked him what it was he wanted to talk about and he replied, "When you said... You know about... (Gulp) Did you mean it? Do you really?" She let a tear escape as she whispered to him, "Yes." And for once it was Naruto was blushing with her. And after a minute of silence and nervous sweat Naruto spoke with a smile, "Than will you be my girl friend?"

Hinata tried to fight her mad blush and the feeling of nearly fainting as she said, "YES OH GOD YES I WILL!" And on that note the two hugged again and left the hospital together, hand in hand, knowing that each other had some one, some person in the world that cared for one another. Naruto and Hinata where no longer so lonely. And for the first night ever Naruto would have a girl friend to take home and sleep with.

* * *

Well this can only get more intimate now can't it? Read on but keep in mind the next chapter will contain some lemony bits. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hope I didn't keep any one waiting to long. So here's Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto was on his way with Hinata to his house. Since Hinata was in the hospital it would take a day or two in the current state of the village at least for news of her recovery to reach the ears of her family. So he had requested to go with her to his place. Naruto brought her in and showed her the little apartment he called home. A kitchen here, a bathroom there, your basic needs. He told his new girlfriend to wait there for a moment while he went into town. She just nodded him off with her usual shy attitude still in full affect.

Naruto was going through town. Unbeknownst to Hinata he was trying to scrounge a few romantic things together for a pleasant first date with his new, or rather FIRST ever girlfriend. So far he managed to find some flowers in a vase, a large bright purple lavender scented candle, and some wine. But what could he get for her to eat? He had no idea if she liked fish or meat or even if she was a vegetarian. Lucky for Naruto, the new "hero of the leaf" everything now seemed to be on the house when it came to such frivolous things as candles and flowers, heck they owed him that much. But after the attack most of the food was rationed off. And any good food like steak or wine was now considered a luxury and was now a substantial bit more costly to show for it.

Finally Naruto came across a street filled with venders of all sorts. Hell even poor old Ichiraku was serving up some ramen in a vender style cart. It was not odd though especially considering the fact that his shop could have been messed up or he could have just been drawn to the little spot there due to the possible business on that street. Naruto finally decided it best not be left to chance, why go to some other person for good food when Ichiraku has never failed to satisfy? Plus it was one of the few places he had ever caught Hinata eating at. And it was the skim style pork that she ordered if memory served him correctly. (Which it did, his mind for everything ramen is nothing short of genius) When he got to the ramen stand he ordered a large pork miso ramen and a medium skim pork ramen for Hinata. Making sure to ask for the noodles to be prepared al dente so the hot soup would cook it the rest on the way back. He was on his way when a baked goods cart caught his eye. He bought two fancy little cute cakes for desert. He figured they would go good with his left over strawberries. And finally he was off to surprise his beautiful guest.

Meanwhile Hinata was waiting at Naruto's apartment. She loved it there. Everything there smelled like Naruto's fabric freshener. The same he used on his orange jacket, and it was a smell she had grown oh so fond of during her few close up moments with her crush. The first time she noticed it was when he hugged her after her battle with Neji after the chunin exams. It soothed her to be surrounded by a scent with such good memories. She didn't think he would be back soon so she decided to help herself to his shower. A small bathroom was putting it lightly. Only a sink, a toilet, and a small bath tub with a shower head on one wall over the small tub was crammed into this small space. But at least it was clean. VERY clean in fact. It seemed as though Naruto had been planning this before she was even recovered.

She took a quick shower using her small bottles of shampoo and conditioner. She also used Naruto's soap hoping he wouldn't mind. It seemed fine no gross hairs or anything was attached to it. She finished up and dried herself off with a towel she borrowed from the hospital. Draping it over the curtain rod to prevent it from mildewing and stinking up the place. She got dressed and sat back in Naruto's bed. Even after her hair had dried and she brushed it she seemed to have plenty of time on her hands. Time she spent in wondering about what it was Naruto was doing, or why he had invited her over in the first place. Her mind wondered, "What if he kisses me? W-what i-if he asks me to! (GULP)" She was covering her face and squealing to herself and all her fantasies turning red all over.

Then she gasped, her heart almost exploding as she heard a light knock on the door. It must be Naruto she thought as she walked to the door. She looked out the peep whole on the door to see a poor Naruto holding bags and stuff everywhere, even his head seemed to have something balanced on it. She took a moment to laugh to herself quietly about this sight then she opened it.

* * *

Well there it is sorry for the wait guys I hope it was worth it. The next chapter is going to be even better so be sure to check back later! Oh and for those of you waiting I am planning on making this one a 4 chapter story, so you don't think I will just keep leaving you hanging (as tempting as that sound) I just can't do that to you guys. Be sure to review thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy. I wont ruin anything so no hints :P

* * *

Naruto walked in slow, careful not to drop any of the treasures he brought with him. He placed the bags on his small table and began his preparations. "Hinata you have to go in the bathroom for a moment I want to surprise you" he said followed by a confident wide smile, a trade mark of his she was crazy for. "Oh... OK Naruto" She said all quiet, like she usually did. She obeyed him and was now comfortably leaning against the small bathroom sink. Never in her poor life had she been more excited. The an of her dreams wants to surprise her. Oh she must have blushed for the millionth time in her life just thinking about it. But she was actually smiling, a big smile to she couldn't remember EVER being this happy. It was already the best day of her life, and now it would get even better. What she doesn't know is just how much better it could get.

"OK Hinata you can come out now!" Naruto almost yelled to her. She opened the door and shot out to find the table set up with a candle, the only source of light in the room, and a beautiful vase full of flowers next to it. There where two glasses of red wine, one on each end of the table. There was a smaller bowl at one end and a large bowl at the other end. Tears filled her eyes at the sight. She muttered "You didn't have to Naruto. It is so beautiful!" He walked her to her seat and pulled her chair out for her. She sat, still slightly crying with joy realizing this was their first date. And to her surprise in her bowl of soup was her favorite, Ichiraku skim pork miso. "This is the best Naruto, how did you know this was my favorite?" Questioned the sweet girl across from him. "I noticed you eating it one day and I didn't know what else you liked is all" He answered.

They finished their first course and Naruto took her bowl to the sink. Returning with two plates. Each had a cute little cake on them with sliced strawberries around them. She thanked Naruto for the desert and tried it. It was a light chocolate cake with swirls of sugar in it. It was the best desert she had ever had. When they finished Naruto took the plates away to the sink and returned to her at the table to ask her a few questions. First he asked how long she had a crush on him. She answered boldly telling him ever since he saved her as child. This shocked Naruto but he asked her the second question.

This time he had trouble speaking, and couldn't make eye contact with her while asking, "C-can I please, if it is fine with you that is, maybe... Well I mean could I uh, um, (GULP) can I kiss you?" And on that note Hinata's mouth dropped open. She regained her thoughts and without warning at all she just yelled YES frantically. And without a second delay Naruto threw himself at her, he was now holding her close to him, and they where connected by the lips. H=Both had their eyes shut and where in the moment, passion was a word not fit for the level of what they felt. No it was more, it was love, it was lust, and it was destiny.

* * *

That's it for this chapter check back later for the final one. ALL the good stuff you guys have been waiting for is going to be in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

I no some of you have been waiting patiently so here you go the final chapter.

(Caution the content of this chapter should not be read by any one under the age of 18, readers discretion is advised)

* * *

There they where in each others arms. They weren't just kissing, they where telling each other how much they needed the other. Naruto slid his tongue in Hinata's mouth, swirling it every place it could reach. She tasted like chocolate. (Thanks to him) She returned the gesture by slowly sticking her small tongue in his mouth, tangling it with his and exploring his mouth as best she could. They parted, each almost in unison gulping in air hastily, for they must have been kissing for a minute. Still breathing heavy they looked into each others eyes, and Naruto shed a single tear, at which point he said, " That was amazing, I love you Hinata!" She just threw herself into him, crying on his shoulder with the biggest smile she cold make. She just stood there like that in his arms for a while.

She finally broke the silence, "I love you to... Naruto." They kissed again, but this time Naruto without even meaning to, grabbed her left ass cheek. It was firm but soft at the same time, perfect. And she yelped helplessly in his mouth when he did so, lifting one leg off the ground instinctively, like a flamingo. That only turned him on oh so much more. And he grabbed the other cheek, not separating their kiss. She lost it, her legs just gave out and he was holding her by her hindquarters. He leaned her forward onto his bed so she could get comfy.

They took a break to breath for a few seconds. But then Naruto started again, "Hinata can I see you Naked?" There was worry in his voice, he could not believe what he just asked. He felt so selfish but he just needed to see her so bad. She was perfect, how could he not notice this until just recently? And with no verbal answer she just began undressing on his bed. She was blushing furiously but she wanted this as bad as he did. She got down to her bra and panties. Her bra was pink as well as her panties, but her panties had little frills on them. Before she could even touch another piece of clothing he was rock hard.

His erection stood only a little ways out due to his pants restricting any further stretching. And he was frozen in place with awe written all over his poor face. She was just so hot. He finally noticed she was staring at hi, just as frozen as he was. He made a move, first he removed his shirt, revealing his ripped chest with battle scars all over. Then he removed his pants leaving nothing but his boxers on. "There now we are even. If you take off more I will take off more." Naruto's words worked magic, she never had more trouble removing clothes in her life. She tried so hard to get them off as fast as she could but that just made it take longer. Finally by the time she was done he was naked as well.

This caught her off guard as she gasped at seeing how BIG it was. He must have been at least eight inches in length! But he was in awe. Her breasts and her jewel where exposed. Her nipples where light pink and erect, and her breasts where well developed to say the least. He drooled a little, wiping away his drool he stuttered, "You are amazing Hinata." And on that note they kissed again, this time Naruto was squeezing her left breast, earning silent moans with every move. Then he grabbed the other, working both gently at the same time. She felt his member grow even harder against her leg, making her inner thigh grow moist with lust.

They parted their kiss and she silently asked him, "N-n-n-Naruto please, I want you inside me, I need you inside me, I want you to be my first, this is so perfect, we have to do it now!" He swallowed hard and positioned himself at her entrance. "OK here you go," he stated just before smashing into her, as deep as he could. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. He noticed and eased up immediately, pulling out and moving slowly with only half of his length. She took to it slowly as she urged him to go further after a while. Soon enough she was muffling moans of pleasure instead of pain.

He noticed her trying to be quiet but he wanted to hear how much she was actually enjoying herself, because that turned him on more than anything. So he stated, "You know, there is nobody around this apartment to hear us, they are still going to be working on repairs for quite a while." After saying that she opened her mouth and started letting out long, loud, breathy moans. She started scratching his back fierce as she came hard. It hit her in strong shock waves. It was pure bliss. And as she grew tight he came as well.

Now they fell asleep next to each other. Naked and in love.

* * *

There hope you all enjoyed. Leave reviews please :P


End file.
